Fanfiction
by aniranzracz
Summary: Astoria yang kebingungan dengan istilah-istilah fanfiction bertanya pada Daphne. Apa saja yang Daphne jelaskan?  Chapter satu diedit dan chapter dua diupdate, padahal sudah Complete. Mohon dimaafkan. Untuk kalian semua :D RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**

Harry Potter © J.K.R

Fanfiction © aniranzracz

-xoxox-

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Daphne Greengrass yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamar mewah Astoria Greengrass, adiknya.

"Aku sedang mencoba menulis fanfiction atau fanfiksi," balas Astoria tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada kakaknya sedikitpun, tetap asyik mengetik sesuatu di laptop pink miliknya sendiri.

"Fanfiction? Kau mau publish di .net?" tanya Daphne antusias, ia juga sering menulis fanfiction/fic, lalu dipublish di salah satu situs tentang fic itu.

"Yeah. Aku sudah bikin akun disini, Pen Name milikku adalah Astorass."

"Aku juga punya akun disitu, Pen Namenya Daphblaiz, well, diambil dari potongan namaku dan nama pacarku, Blaise. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau bikin untuk fandom apa?" tanya Daphne penasaran.

"What? Apa itu fandom?" tanya Astoria bingung. Kali ini ia menoleh pada kakak perempuannya itu, alis cokelatnya yang indah terangkat naik ke atas.

"Kau mau menulis fic tapi tidak tahu istilah-istilah fic?" tanya Daphne heran. Astoria hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"**Fandom** itu adalah wadah fic atau cerita asli mana yang kau buat untuk ficmu, misalkan Naruto atau Harry Potter. Ficmu itu disimpan di _**archive **_(kumpulan fanfic) sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka fic ber_genre_ apa?" tanya Daphne lagi, ia masih penasaran soal minat adik perempuannya itu pada fanfiction.

"Genre? Memangnya fic punya genre ya? Kenapa seperti lagu? Lagu kan juga punya genre masing-masing," komentar Astoria lugu, membuat Daphne heran. Tak biasanya Astoria bersikap seperti itu.

Daphne memutuskan menjelaskan beberapa genre-genre dalam fanfic. "Yeah. Fic juga mempunyai genre atau aliran fic. Genre-genre yang tertuang dalam ada:

**Family**, yang berisikan fic tentang hubungan kekeluargaan.

**Romance**, tentang hubungan romantis antara dua orang.

**Angst**, yang menggambarkan tentang kegelisahan dan penyiksaan perasaan.

**Tragedy**,__berisikan tentang fic yang mempunyai kisah tragis.

**Hurt**, berisikan tentang fic yang mempunyai tokoh yang mengalami penderitaan emosional, lalu akhirnya ada seseorang yang menawarkan kenyamanan.

**Humor**, berisi tentang fic yang mempunyai unsur lucu/humor yang kuat

**Parody,**__fic yang seolah dibuat-buat agar lucu dari tokoh ataupun situasi dalam canon (alur asli). Plesetan.

**Crime**, fic yang menggambarkan perilaku kriminal tokoh.

**Suspense**, fic yang menegangkan.

**Western**, fic yang beraliran 'west' (mungkin dengan koboy, kuda, dll).

**Spiritual**_**,**_ fic yang menggambarkan hubungan antara tokoh dengan Tuhan.

**Supernatural**, fic tentang dunia gaib.

**Mystery**, fic yang penuh dengan misteri.

**Sci-fi**, fic yang menceritakan tentang tokoh-tokoh yang berada di dunia yang sudah maju teknologi dan science-nya. Biasanya tentang masa depan.

**Poetry**, genre fic yang memuat puisi di dalam fic itu.

**Drama**, fic yang alurnya seperti drama atau mirip dengan drama.

**Fantasy**, fic yang berisi tentang khayalan-khayalan (mungkin tidak semuanya khayalan).

**Adventure**, fic tentang kisah petualangan tokohnya.

Kira-kira seperti itulah. Kalau genre ficmu seperti apa? Kubaca ya? Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Daphne lagi setelah menjelaskan. Astoria kali ini mengangguk.

Daphne pun membaca fic buatan Astoria.

"Oh… fic ini bergenre _friendship_, tentang persahabatan, dan ada sedikit _romance_,' komentar Daphne ketika ia selesai membaca fic itu. "Aku tidak keberatan menjadi _beta-reader_mu kalau kau mau. Tenang, tanpa bayaran kok."

"_Beta-reader_? Apa itu?" tanya Astoria balik. Ia memang orang baru di dunia fanfiksi.

"Definisi _beta-reader_ mirip dengan editor. _**Beta-reader**_ adalah orang yang menilai kekurangan dan kelebihan ficmu, dan mengedit hasil karyamu supaya tidak ada _typo_ (salah penulisan), bisa juga menjadi alarm untukmu kalau ada tokohmu yang OOC (sifat dan sikapnya diluar dari penjelasan yang ada di film, buku atau apapun yang menyangkut cerita asli). Masih banyak kegunaan beta-reader yang lainnya," jelas Daphne.

"Wah, terima kasih ya kau bersedia menjadi _beta-reader_ku. Dan karena aku mau, berarti kau sekarang adalah _beta-reader_ku. Apa menurutmu kelebihan dan kekurangan fic yang kutulis ini?"

"Kelebihannya adalah tidak ada _typo_ dan alurnya pas. Kekurangannya adalah kau tidak pintar mencari kata-kata yang lebih manis untuk ficmu. Lebih baik kau belajar dengan cara membaca fic orang-orang yang lebih profesional darimu," ujar Daphne menilai.

"Aku pernah membaca tentang _rating _tapi aku tidak mengerti. Apa itu_ rating_?" tanya Astoria penasaran.

"Kurang lebih, penjelasan _**rating**_ mirip dengan batasan umur. Ada beberapa rating, yaitu:

**Kids (K),** cocok dibaca untuk anak-anak lima tahun ke atas, tanpa kata-kata kasar.

**K+,** cocok untuk dibaca oleh anak-anak yang lebih besar dari rating K, sekitar sembilan tahun ke atas, disertai dengan sangat sedikit kata-kata yang tidak terlalu kasar dan adegan kasar yang sangat ringan.

**Teens (T)**, pas untuk anak seusia kita berdua, yaitu remaja tiga belas tahun ke atas.

**Mature (M)**, itu khusus untuk 17 atau 18 tahun ke atas atau dewasa.

Er, ada juga rating **M+**, tapi tidak terdapat di . M+ untuk umur 21 tahun ke atas," jelas Daphne.

"Berarti fic yang kutulis ini _rating-_nya T?" tanya Astoria seraya menunjuk layar laptopnya.

"Yup."

"Aku sering membaca _**review**_atau komentaruntuk suatu fic, dan aku biasa menemukan kata-kata: Jangan nge_flame _deh! Ngomong-ngomong, _flame_ itu apa?" ujar Astoria.

"Well, _**flame **_itu adalah kata-kata menghina atau mengejek fic yang sudah dibuat oleh orang lain. Sebaiknya, sebagai author yang baik, kita memberi kritik yang membangun dan tanpa ejekan," kata Daphne.

"Jelaskan padaku dong, istilah-istilah di f_anfiction_!" pinta Astoria, berharap semoga dengan begitu, ia bisa mengerti fanfiction lebih dalam dan dapat menulis fic yang lebih berkualitas.

"Menurutku yang paling sederhana adalah fic, disclaimer dan author.

**Fic **adalah cerita yang kau buat sendiri berlandaskan cerita asli yang sudah dipublikasikan.

**Disclaimer** adalah tulisan yang memberi tahu kita bahwa yang mempunyai tokoh dan yang lainnya secara original adalah penulis aslinya, menurutku, disclaimer itu wajib!

**Author** adalah orang yang menulis fic. Sama dengan **Fanficcer.**

Untuk masalah alur, yaitu:

**Canon **adalah fic yang berdasarkan cerita asli dan tidak mengubah ending.

**Fanon** adalah fic yang berbeda dengan Canon, tapi terkait. Biasanya, Fanon menjawab kekosongan atau pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab dalam Canon.

Aku tak tahu apakah Fanon sama dengan **Alternate Universe (AU)** atau tidak, tapi, mungkin saja sama. Nama lain dari AU adalah **Elseworld**. Alternate Universe adalah situasi yang tidak dibangun di Canon-nya atau kebalikan dari Canon."

"Yang lainnya?" tanya Astoria tak sabar.

Untuk genre-genre seperti Romance, ada dua jenis pasangan, yaitu:

**Straight**: Pasangan normal, berbeda jenis (laki-laki dan perempuan).

**SLASH: **Pasangan yang jenisnya sama (Laki-laki bersama laki-laki, perempuan bersama perempuan). Biasa juga disebut **Yaoi** dan **Yuri.** **Yaoi **untuk pasangan laki-laki dan **Yuri** untuk pasangan perempuan."

Astoria membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika mendengarkan penjelasan dari kakaknya mengenai 'SLASH'.

"Kau jangan kaget! Sudah banyak fic seperti itu sekarang!" hardik Daphne kesal. Well, Daphne adalah salah satu author penyuka SLASH pairing.

"Iya. Lanjutkan!"

Daphne mengambil nafas panjang. "Kalau untuk panjangnya cerita, ada…

**One-shot, **fic yang hanya terdiri dari satu chapter (bab).

**Multi-chapter**, fic yang terdiri dari banyak chapter.

**Drabble**, fic yang panjangnya sekitar 100-300 kata."

"Hei! Aku pernah membaca fic yang panjangnya sekitar 1000 kata, tapi authornya bilang itu drabble!" protes Astoria.

"Well, itu salah. Jangan pedulikan," jawab Daphne sedikit tidak peduli.

Astoria yang melihat raut wajah Daphne, langsung mengatakan, "Silakan dilanjutkan."

"Istilah-istilah fic juga biasa memakai singkatan yang sebetulnya tak perlu kujelaskan. Ada…

**FIN**, singkatan dari _Finish._ Biasanya digunakan saat fic sudah selesai total.

**TBC**, singkatan dari _To Be Continued__**, **_biasanya digunakan pada fic yang multi-chapter dan saat akhir dari chapter itu.

**RnR **atau **R/R**, singkatan dari _Read and Review_. Maksudnya, para _readers_ atau pembaca fic diharapkan mau membaca fic tersebut dan tentu mereviewnya.

"Oke. Stop saja dulu. Ceritaku sudah selesai dan aku mau mempublishnya cepat-cepat," ujar Astoria.

Setelah Daphne mengangguk setuju, Astoria pun melanjutkan mempublish ceritanya dan setelah selesai, ia membaca fic-fic author lain yang sudah terpublish.

"Wah! Kok ini pakai lirik lagu?" ujar Daphne yang iseng mengintip fic yang sedang dibaca adiknya itu.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau pakai lirik lagu yang sudah ada?" tanya Astoria heran.

"Di _guidelines _, ada tulisan bahwa kita tidak boleh menuliskan lirik lagu di fic yang kita tulis! Artinya, **SongFict **atau fic yang terinspirasi dan menuliskan lirik lagunya di dalam fic itu dilarang di !"

"Wah. Repot ya? Padahal aku baru mau tulis SongFict!" keluh Astoria kecewa.

"Itulah peraturan."

"Terima kasih ya, kau sudah mau menjelaskan padaku istilah-istilah di fanfiction! Kau memang kakakku yang baik!" puji Astoria seraya merangkul Daphne.

"Itulah gunanya seorang kakak!" balas Daphne.

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan membaca fic-fic lainnya.

-xoxox-

THE_END

REVIEW YA! WAJIB! *dibuang ke tong sampah*


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction**

Harry Potter © J.K.R

Fanfiction © aniranzracz

-xoxox-

"Kau tak menjelaskan semua tentang fanfic padaku, kan?" tanya Astoria garang ketika ia menemukan Daphne sedang asyik memainkan laptop di kamarnya.

Daphne mengernyit. "Memang. Aku hanya menjelaskan yang umum-umum saja."

Astoria membanting dirinya sendiri di kasur berlapiskan sprei hijau milik Daphne. "Yang kau jelaskan terlalu umum!"

"Jadi, kau minta kujelaskan tentang istilah-istilah fanfiction yang bersifat umum, tapi khusus. Begitu?" tanya Daphne memberi klarifikasi.

Astoria mengangguk.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tak mengerti!"

"Jelaskan saja yang lainnya! Kalau tidak… es krim yang kutraktir waktu itu tak pantas masuk di perutmu!" ancam Astoria.

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk!"

"Sibuk apa? _Chatting_ dengan Blaise?" tanya Astoria menyindir.

"Memang," ujar Daphne acuh tak acuh, kedua matanya tetap tak bergerak dari layar laptop itu.

Astoria melempar Daphne sebuah bantal dengan keras.

Daphne menghela nafas dan memutuskan mengalah. "_Fine_! Aku akan melanjutkan penjelasan, tapi tidak dijelaskan per kategori, oke? Karena, itu akan susah sekali dan membuatku repot!"

Astoria mengangguk dan mengambil posisi duduk yang enak.

"Ada…

**Crossover**, khusus untuk ini, menyediakan tempat tersendiri. Crossover adalah fic dengan gabungan banyak fandom.

**Fluff**, fic yang pendek dan manis, tanpa makna.

**Crack, **fic yang menyimpang dan mustahil dari cerita aslinya, misalnya dalam masalah pairing seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi.

**Cross-posting**, fic yang dikirimkan atau dimuat ke beberapa (lebih dari satu) board, milis atau site.

**Challenge** adalah tantangan. Jadi, definisi challenge mirip dengan tantangan yang diberikan untuk membuat fic. Fic yang dibuat untuk tantangan itu disebut **Challengefic**.

**Dark-fic**, fic yang menyedihkan, biasanya sad-ending dan di dalam fic itu ada pembunuhan.

**Deathfic, **fic yang salah satu tokohnya mati dengan tragis.

**Divergence, **fic yang awalnya bermula dari Canon, lalu berubah. Hampir mirip dengan Alternate Universe (AU).

**Established Romance (ER)**, sebelum cerita dimulai, tokoh sudah menjalin hubungan cinta.

**Authorfic** adalah fic dimana penulis ikut ambil bagian dalam cerita (fic) itu.

**Cross Gender, **perubahan jenis kelamin suatu tokoh.

**Missing Scene, **tak susah menggambarkan istilah ini. Ini adalah fic yang memberikan jawaban tentang hal-hal yang ada di antara dua kejadian dan hal-hal yang tak dijelaskan.

**MPREG**, fic yang salah satu plotnya memuat tentang kehamilan laki-laki, biasanya ini terjadi dalam fic SLASH.

**Mary-sue **atau **Gary-sue** adalah OC yang digambarkan sempurna di fic ini. Mary-sue adalah tokoh bergender perempuan, dan Gary-sue adalah tokoh bergender laki-laki."

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Astoria.

Daphne menggeleng. "Bukan. Terlalu banyak dan aku belum tentu tahu semuanya, As!"

"Jelaskan lagi dong! Nanti kau kutraktir deh!" ujar Astoria.

Sontak, mata Daphne berubah hijau. "Beneran ya?"

Astoria mengangguk setuju.

Daphne pun kembali menjelaskan lagi.

"Ada lagi…

**SI **atau **Self-Insertion**, fic yang memasukkan authornya menjadi salah satu tokoh di fic itu.

**Shipper **atau **Ship**, istilah untuk menyebut hubungan roman antara dua orang.

**Spoiler**, bocoran informasi tentang hal-hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**Mundane**, sebutan untuk orang yang tidak tahu tentang _fanfic_.

**POV**, sebenarnya, banyak juga cerita yang bukan fic, tapi memakai POV. POV adalah Point Of View atau sudut pandang. Jadi, cerita yang memakai POV sebenarnya adalah cerita yang dibeberkan sesuai sudut pandang orang tertentu (siapapun, tergantung _author)_.

Anti-fic, fanfic yang bermaksud menyerang atau melecehkan suatu buku, film, game, dsb. FF ini memusatkan sepenuhnya ke arah pembunuhan tokoh utama. Kadang disebut juga Deathfic, Revengefic, Slasherfic."

"Kalau di bagian Rating M, memangnya ada istilah-istilah khusus?" tanya Astoria memotong penjelasan Daphne.

Daphne melirik Astoria tajam. "Kau jangan coba-coba baca fic yang ratingnya M, ya! Er, jawabannya… ada."

Astoria mengangkat alis tanda ingin tahu.

"Ada…

**Lemon/Lime**, fic yang berisikan tentang adegan seksual. Lemon lebih menggambarkan secara eksplisit. Sementara, Lime tidak terlalu. Well, kalau dilihat dengan pengertiannya, mungkin saja ini sama dengan **Smut, Citrus **dan** Grapefruit **atau **Grape. **

**Bestiality**, fic yang berisikan tentang hubungan seksual antara manusia dan hewan. Biasanya, satu tokoh itu adalah manusia yang berwujud hewan, tetapi tetap mempunyai hati dan pikiran manusia.

**Gore**, fic yang penuh dengan adegan pembunuhan yang sangat menyeramkan dan biasanya detail.

**Incest**, fic yang berisikan tentang hubungan seksual antar orang-orang yang bertalian darah atau bersaudara."

**Non- Consensual**, hanya warning atau peringatan. Peringatan kalau di dalam fic terdapat adegan pemerkosaan.

**NC-17**, peringatan kalau anak 17 tahun ke bawah tidak boleh membaca fic yang diberi peringatan ini.

Itu sajalah, aku sedang sibuk!"

Astoria mengangguk. "Oke. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Nanti kau kutraktir lagi deh!"

Daphne tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju, lalu menyelesaikan kesibukannya.

-xoxox-

FIN

Maaf ya, aku dengan gak bertanggung jawabnya mempublish chapter kedua di fic yang berstatus 'Complete'.

Ini kulengkapin! Makasih untuk review yang membangunnya ya *untuk para reviewer di chapter 1*

Chapter satu itu kuedit lagi. Hehe :D

Sekian dan terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, fic tadi itu untuk kalian semua :D dan maaf kalau gak lengkap. Silahkan review atau PM aja aku untuk menyampaikan kekurangan di fic ini :D thanks.


End file.
